


Stories are alive

by Teakany



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It might help my writers block, Personification, just for fun, some swearing maybe, weird concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories written by Teakany have become living children, she works on them each in turn, but it's not always easy between writers block and jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories are alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to people and I got this really weird concept in my head to personify my stories, and as soon as it hit it started happening beyond my control. here a key to the stories 
> 
> HPTB: How prettily they break  
> Path: The path that is chosen for us  
> gilded cage: the gilded cages they call heat rooms  
> FFY: Far from you  
> IWAR: i will always return  
> down boy, come boy, i want and cross my heart are obvious
> 
> the unnamed story is one I'm kinda working on on the side lol
> 
> ones not in this, but maybe if i write more:
> 
> bitter sweet triplets:  
> EISG: every thing is good  
> monster: through the eyes of a monster  
> UIN: until it's not
> 
> Princess: gestohlene Prinzessin  
> SDLL: sweet dreams little one  
> Organic: Vegan pancakes with organic maple syrup  
> BB: bad behavior
> 
> one shots won't get them because... there's a lot XD

I sat in my living room, a giggling boy in front of me as I dragged a pen across his expanding tummy. I heaved a sigh “Path… I’m never gonna get this done if you can’t _sit still_!” 

“sorry! it just tickles!” He said hiding his face behind his hands. I gave an exhausted, but affectionate smile and dropped my head to the side. 

“ahhh what am I gonna do with you…” I said poking at his tummy to elicit another giggle.

“give me a happy ending?” He said batting his lashes. I sighed and nodded

“That’s the plan!” 

“Why does _he_ get a happy ending” Gilded cage whined from the spot on the couch where he was sprawled out. a deep frown permanently etched on his face. 

“hey now, I’m not done with you… you’ll get happy points too! It’s not like I have much control over how you turn out though… that’s kind of up to you” I said frowning sadly. he scoffed and turned onto his side away from me.

“such a cop out” He grumbled

“Don’t be mean to mommy!” Snapped HBTP from her spot on the carpet. putting the dolls she had been brushing half the hair out of for the last hour aside. “You should be grateful! look at all the attention you got... “ She grumbled “you were barely even a concept and mommy turned you into something people like….” 

“HPTB… It’s not like people don’t like you! you know that! you still have the most Kudos and veiws right?” She sniffled 

“but he has seven chapters and he’s catching up!” She pouted. 

“It’s not like I _asked_ to have a more popular pairing” He grumbled, drawing HPTB’s cruel glare "besides when's the last time she went more than a week without updating you?!"

"Yeah well how many rapid updated did you get? ! And you're on two sites!"she shot back

"Not my fault you're too messed up to go on fanfiction" he snapped.

“Hey hey! stop that now both of you!” I said irritated I turned kindly to path "why don't you go sit hun I don't think you're giving me much more tonight. "

"Okay~!" Said the happy blonde story as he skipped off to sit need the twins. Watching them closely and happily, he always seemed to migrate towards other incest stories...

Down boy smiled at path then looked at the still fuming HPTB and gilded cage "You two should be happy! You'll get endings! It seems so wonderful! "

"Yeah? Well you know mommy will never stop writing you..."

Down boy rolled his eyes, sitting up from his spot laying in his brother's lap "you know she will" he turned to me when I gave a sad smile "not that I'm complaining! I love being written but I'm happy with what I am to!" 

"I know down boy" I said with a warmer smile. Watching as he moved to sling himself over the quietly smiling come boy, licking his face and getting a muttered 'eww gross' from his twin. I shook my head softly with a chuckle "Now. .. who's next..." 

A tiny face peeked around the corner and I smiled "hey there little one" I said happily "Wanna come here? " The unnamed story walked over, Tiny feet shuffling. 

"Oh sure pay attention to her..." huffed To want in her french lilt. 

"Not like you've been ignoring us or anything" FFY huffed in agreement playing with his belly button ring. 

"I'm sorry guys... I just got blocked" I said feeling the guilt bubble.

"Were gonna end up like IWAR and oh brothers I know it" FFY said moodily. 

"Hey I haven't given up hope! But you know I have to write where the inspirations at!" They grumbled their "yeah yeah"'s sitting in the corner to sulk. I sighed. My poor stories... 

I turned to the toddler in front of me bending close to her face and brushing the red curls behind her ear "all right little one... what should we name you..."

"Give her a play on words like me! " pipes cross my heart happily, he had been watching HPTB in curiosity until that moment. I hummed considering. 

"Might not be a bad idea. She is more of a fluffy piece Like you" gilded cage sighed obnoxiously. I was going to ignore that. 

"All right baby. For now we're just gonna get to work. You won't be put up until I'm finished path anyway so there's no rush right? " I bopped the little stories nose and she gave a shy nod. Oh my reserved little piece. .. I pulled out my pen and continued smiling as she grew tiny bits with each paragraph. 

down boy and cross my heart watched in fascination they were never get closer to an ending so they loved watching the others. Down boy had sat right beside me as I wrote come boy, waiting for his twin to grown to his size. 

The pair had been asking lately for a baby sister... I was considering it, feeling there was a gap missing that would connect them. .. but for now I had so much to worry about, she was merely a concept. Maybe one day soon. I mused taking a moment to look at the stories that lay about my living room. Maybe one day they'll all be finished...


End file.
